creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The First Grade Circus
Ha-Ha-Ha, hello kiddies. I, CREEPS, was just making a DOWNSLAYMENT ON A HAUNTED HOUSE! The SCREAMIUMS on my contract are TO DIE FOR. Much like this TAINTED-TALE, I call... In a school up, in Castle Rock, Maine, a group of small children were in the auditorium back in 1965. They were all up, on stage, juggling plates and bowling pins, dressed like acrobats. Behind the cutains, a little clown stood with bowling pins. The clown wore a blue suit with yellow polkadots on it and big, red shoes. It also had red hair on the sides of its head, which was bald on top, a red nose and a yellow-collar, with yellow-gloves too. The little clown saw three older bullies run behind the curtains. "Hey, Dicky, what are you dressed as? A circus freak?" one of the bullies asked the little clown. The two other bullies laughed. "Leave me alone Terrance please!" Dicky begged the first bully. "Oh, the little wittle clown wants us to leave him alone guys" Terrance laughed to his friends. Dicky ran out of the auditorium, chased by Terrance and the two other ones. They ran out of the school and around the building. Dicky stopped catching his breath, behind a large tree. Terrance and his friends found the clown and the two bullies held him, as Terrance stabbed him quickly, with a switchblade in the stomach, mudering him. The bullies ran off, leaving Dicky's body lying against the tree. The bullies ran back into the auditorium of the school, sitting down in the audience. "Now for The First Grade Circus!" a young lady announced to the audience, from up, on stage. As an applause occurred, the first grade class juggled plates and bowling pins in their acrobat-costumes. As Terrance and his friends watched, a little clown came out from behind the curtains. The bullies looked closely. It was Dicky and he began juggling his bowling pins and walking from one side of the stage, to the other. The clown vanished being a ghost and Terrance and his friends stood up, immediately. "Let's get outta here fellas!!!" Terrance said to his friends. "Right Terrance" they agreed and ran out of the auditorium. The bullies ran up a hall and around a corner. The ghost of Dicky The Clown appaared in the other hallway before them, holding a whip-cream pie in each ghostly-gloved-hand. They stopped and screamed. The eyes of the phantom were glowing-white and the ghost smile at the bullies, with an eerie, grinning-face. "Hi fellas, wanna olay?" the ghost of Dicky The Clown asked Terrance and his friends. The spirit of the clown approached them and pied Terrance and one of the other bullies in their faces. The pies burned the flesh off of their faces, as well as their eyes out, killing them, leaving their hair-covered-skulls. The corpses of Terrance and the other bullies fell to the floor, causing the third bully to scream in terror. He looked at the ghost of Dicky The Clown and saw the specter spew out white-slime from his ghostly-mouth. The bully was splattered right in the face with the slime which burned his flesh off, along with burning his eyes, killing him. The hair-covered-skull of the bully glistened in the hall-lights, as the body fell. The ghost of the clown giggled, as more black slime oozed out of his ghostly-mouth and his ghostly-eyes glowed. The phantom disappeared. Looks like the ghost of Dicky The Clown wasn't CLOWNING AROUND in the end eh, Kiddies? Terrance and his friends sure had to FACE UP to him hee-hee-hee-hee! Well, I took out a GROAN from the bank and won't have to make any SLAYMENTS on it for a full FEAR Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!